Tenmicienta
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: tenma esta en medio de una obra extraña donde el es cenicienta y le pasan cosas solo a el para el final estar junto a su príncipe...pasen y lean (yaoi)


basado de la historia mas conocida cenicienta paso a este fic, 100% original nada aparecido al cuento que muchos conocemos...espero les guste...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenma – cenicienta.<strong>_

_**(**T_enmicienta_**)**_

Era un día lindo menos para Temi-cienta, estaba a la orilla de la cama sujetando la mano de su padre que estaba al punto de la muerte el sujetaba firmemente su mano, no quería que su padre muriese…. tan joven a su 24 años (?) –

-¡padre no te mueras!, me acabo de leer todo el guion esta absurda obra-

-(n) como que absurda, te callas y sigue mi libreto-

-¿pero?-

-vamos, Tenma no puede ser tan malo, además una obra es como el futbol-

-¿enserio? como lo es Endou-san-

-bueno…supongo, no hay malos partidos malos jugadores, así como las obras y actores supongo, vamos tu sigue-

-está bien-

Cof, cof… después de esa interrupción, en que iba, así…. Tenmi-cienta miraba a su moribundo padre en esa cama, postrado sin poderse mover, después de una serie de balonazos para convencerlo de actuar, dijo por una enfermedad extraña…

- Tenmi-cienta, mi única hija-

-¡hijo!–

-hija…no llores por mí, no estarás sola, estarás con tu bella madre-

-¿bella?, de Kazemaru-san no lo niego, pero Kidou-san con esa pinta da miedo-

-hija, no seas insolente, es la mujer que te dio la vida-

-realmente, no lo fue-

- cierto olvidaba que es tu madrastra, deje a tu madre por ella…así en que iba…no llores hija…-

Endou el padre de Tenmi-cienta murió después de decir eso y de medio arruinarme mi historia, -nada personal- Tenmi-cienta lloro tan amargamente que… ¿y esa donde se metió?-

-huyo, mientras leía el guion-

-masaki-chan, tráelo si-

-¿Qué tengo a cambio?-

-un buen papel en mi obra y sino participas, le dijo a tu "mami" quien realmente no fue hiroto quien se comió su pastel, ¿acaso quieres que se entere?-

-a…¡mire ahí esta tenma!- señalando la salida -

Descanso de un segundo-

Después de eso, Tenmi-cienta lloro tanto, que no tuvo otra opción que aguanta el dolor, mientras sus hermanastras y madrastra después de enterrar a Endou, regresaron a casa a seguir sus vidas,

La madrastra vendió todas las cosas de su difunto y se compró una mansión donde se llevó a vivir a sus hija Tenmi-cienta… las hijas de esa mujer vivían de lo mejor con hermosos vestidos y con todo a la mano…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la sirvienta? ¿Y ponerme este traje meid? ,¡ En la historia no es así!-

Así es la historia, no tiene nada que ver una extorsión por parte de un chico con iniciales (T.K), en fin en que iba….así, Tenmi-cienta termino de sirvienta de su madrastra kidou, que no era muy buena con la pobre chica Tenmi-cienta, ya que tenía que lavar su auto, ropa, trapear su pequeña casa de 3 pisos, bañar a sus mascotas gatunas Hikaru-neko y miyabino-neko

-¿neko?-

Si mis niños lindos son los hermosos gatos de la historia, así que sean buenos mininos y vayan con su mami kidou…así en que iba, Tenmi-cienta estaba limpiando las escaleras cuando la madrasta se apareció junto a sus dos mascotas….

- Tenmi-cienta, has terminado de limpias-

-si ya casi kidou-san, dijo madrastras-

-ya veo…bueno…pero yo veo una mancha en ese lugar –pateando cual pelota en balde de agua- limpia esa mancha podría venir alguien y lastimarse-

-¿Qué, por que hizo eso…eso no es una mancha es un charco?-

-me estas contestando, vaya insolencia, todavía que te dejo vivir en mi mansión-

-¿kudou-san, cazo se tomó el papel enserio?-

-¡calla, insolente!, ahora de castillo bañaras y le cortaras las garras a mis mascotas, a cuidado uno tiende a morder y otro rasguñar-

-para el caso me harán daño-

-bueno…debo salir, iré con Goenji a una fiesta-

-¿su esposo Endou se acaba de morir y ya va con otro?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-nada, ya me apuro-

-ha y no se te olvide la ropa de mis hijas, no han de tardar en llegar-

Después de eso kidou la madrastra se fue, Tenmi-cienta limpio el charco que accidentalmente su madrastra kidou había mandado a volar, intento bañar a los lindos mininos pero por órdenes del guion termino siendo rasguñando por ambos, Tenmi-cienta estaba agotado no entendí como había terminado así,

-me obligaron-

no sabía, la pobre chica no tuvo más que seguir con lo último que erra preparar la cena para sus madrastra y hermanastras ,que en ese momento entraban en la mansión y de llegar de jugar futbol bajo la lluvia, al entrar conversando hasta las escaleras hasta que un grito desconcentrarte llamo su atención…..

-¡mi piso limpio!-

- tenma…cierto es decir, Tenmi-cienta, que te pasa por que gritas –preguntaba un pelirosa-

-estás loco, o vistes algo que no te gusto- hablaba el peliceleste-

-¡ustedes dos ensuciaron de lodo el piso blanco!-

-tienes pruebas de que fuimos nosotros-

-si miren las suela se sus deportivos-

Tenmi-cienta no tenía pruebas y se quedó callada-

-¡no nada de callada!, ¡ese piso realmente lo limpie yo, claro como no te costó!-

-¡callada digue!-

-¡oblígame!-

-recuerdas el final feliz de tu libreto, no habrá final feliz, a partir de ahora hare que sufras con cada parte de tu cuerpo-

-¿he?-

Después de que, Tenmi-cienta no encontró como culpar a sus hermanastras estas siguieron su camino, Tenmi-cienta estaba devastado, sentía que cada día era una tortura desde que se había muerto su querido padre escenas atrás…. Tenmi-cienta no pudo más y se rompió en llanto….

-¿Por qué me obligaron para esto? yo quería ser el príncipe, no quiero ser Tenmi-cienta, renuncio a esto….-

Mientras Tenmi-cienta. Lloraba por su padre, llamaron a la puerta y Tenmi-cienta seco sus lágrimas de cocodrilo y fue a ver quién era, al ver que era un mensajero lo atendió…

-midori…acaso eres un mensajero-

-sí, era eso o el carretero de nuevo…en fin, Tenmi-cienta querida te traje esta carta-

-¿Cómo es que eres un mensajero en el papel de un hombre y yo un chico en el papel de una chica?-

-no sé, yo no escribí este cuento…en fin, me voy seré la doncella numero 2 más adelante, me voy-

-si claro-

Tenmi-cienta, entro en la mansión con la carta y al ver el sello real, se la llevo a su madrastra que misteriosamente estaba en la sala junto a sus lindas hijas masaki y kirino tomando el té, junto a sus lindos mininos….

-kidou…dijo, madrastra llego esto –

-¿Qué es mami kidou? –Hablaba masaki- realmente es extraño, yo ya tengo a mi a mi mido-

-lo sé, pero es por un momento masaki, mami mido jamás te cambiaria así como tú a él…así que sigue el guion pequeño…-

-hey, por que el favoritismo-

-nada, ahora cállate y continua ¡Tenmi-cienta-chan! –

-parece una invitación a un baile real, para que el príncipe despose a una doncella y sea su reina, esta noche se llevara una fiesta en el palacio…-

-yo quiero que el príncipe me despose- hablaba kirino- aunque ya tengo a Shindou-

-yo también quiero me despose, pero solo es una línea, yo tengo a hikaru, aunque es un gato…lo llevare a dormir conmigo-

Las hermanas estaban felices y fueron a buscar sus mejores vestidos, mientras Tenmi-cienta se quedaba pensando ella también quería ir…

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿¡no he dicho nada!?-

-pero lo pensaste-

-si...bueno, yo también quisiera ir madrastra hermosa-

-si terminas a tiempo lo pensare-

-¡enserio!-

-solo si terminas a tiempo-

-vera que si-

Tenmi-cienta se fue a terminar todos sus deberes y llego la noche kidou ya se iba con un buen traje junto a masaki y kirino sus hijos en su automóvil a el palacio a una fiesta real, cuando llego rápido Tenmi-cienta…

-¡no me dejen!-

-acaso, piensa ir con eso-

-bueno, no tengo otra cosa, y solo me dieron un vestido, en vez de un traje como kirino o masaki-

-acaso, dices que mis hijas tiene lo mejor, ahora no vas-

-¿qué?-

-adiós, no olvides cerrar cuando entres a la casa para que no se salgan los gatos-

Tenmi-cienta no pudo ir a la fiesta ya que tenía un feo vestido y único que su madrasta le había dado, Tenmi-cienta entro en la casa y lloraba con la cabeza pegada al piso….

-odio a la que escribe esto…juro no participar en otro fic-

-Eso dice ella, en fin Tenmi-cienta lloraba tristemente sin conocer de dónde venía tanta crueldad de su madrasta , cuando frente el apareció un hada…

-¡tenma!-

-¿tenma?-

-cierto, tu nombre es Tenmi-cienta- lo olvide –

-akane-san, no me cambie el nombre… ¿he caso eres un hada de nuevo?-

-sí, y también tengo poderes-

-entonces podrías cambiar el final, algo bueno, ¡cierto!-

-sí, puedo...pero…-

-entonces cambia el final, no quiero un mal final, como morir con una manzana envenenada o con un pincho envenenado o veneno-

-de acuerdo, hecho, ya lo hice mientras hablabas-

-¡qué bien!…¿qué haces aquí?-

-te llevare a la fiesta, pero antes te cambiare el vestido….-estirando sus manos- " paparapa" -

Después de las palabras mágicas, Tenmi-cienta tenía un bonito vestido azul y una cinta en el cuello, y unos tacones de cristal….

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿un vestido. No te gusta?-

-no, quiero un pantalón-

-perdona, solo es lo que venía escrito en el libreto,…bueno ahora el trasporte- estirando las manos de nuevo- "paparapa"-

El hada Akane apareció un carruaje en forma de durazno color rosa, el que llevaba el carruaje era nishiki, pero el hada convenció a el autor y al (T.K) que el carruaje fuera más rápido que llevado por caballos…asique tenía llantas y volante , y no llevado por un caballo,

-lindo tu carruaje, cierto-

-eso es un automóvil extraño, no subiré-

-de acuerdo, entonces ve caminando con esos tacones por la calle-

-¡no, está bien subiré!-

Tenmi-cienta, subió al carruaje y fue directo al palacio real donde, la secundaria Raimon "castillo", donde un príncipe esperaba por su futura esposa a quien desposaría esa noche y tendrían su luna de miel…

Tenmi-cienta llego al palacio y se adentró a el caminado...

-deber un chiste, no puedo caminar con esto-

-¡muévete!-

Después de eso la chica llego a el salón real y había varias personas en ese lugar, pero todos miraron a la recién llegada que era muy hermosa-

*susurros*

-¿Por qué rayos trae un vestido?-Shindou

-habrá perdido una apuesta- Ichino

-pobre tenma- Aoyama

-es Tenmi-cienta recuerde- kurama

-como alguien termino aceptando esto –amagi

-no fue por su cuenta lo obligaron-masaki

-ya veo- Shindou

La gente en el salón murmuraba lo hermosa que era la chica, Tenmi-cienta esta impresionada hasta que un chico se acercó a ella….

-puedo bailar contigo, hermosa dama-

-¿tsurugi, tu eres el príncipe?-

-sí, que casualidad, cierto-

-¡lo es!...-

Si claro, Tenmi-cienta acepto bailar con quien resulta ser el príncipe, el bailo toda la noche con ella, hasta que sonó el reloj, pero , akane el hada olvido decirle a Tenmi-cienta lo del efecto del hechizo y ahí mismo se trasformó en la plebeya que era, frente a todo el mundo…

-¡no me mires tsurugi! – Tapándose por el feo vestido que tenía-

-no importa, no gusgo la belleza de una flor por su color, sino por su dulzura-

-¿Qué cosa?-

- Tenmi-cienta, te casarías conmigo-

-enserio… ¿Qué hay de la parte de la zapatilla y todo eso?-

-el hada cambio el final por ti, mi Tenmi-cienta -

-vaya, gracias hada akane…bueno, acepto con tal de termina esto-

-perfecto, ahora la luna de miel-

-¿Qué cosa?-

El príncipe se llevó a Tenmi-cienta a su habitación real dejando atrás la fiesta, total solo era para que buscara esposa, lo tiro sobre una cama que había misteriosamente en uno de los salones y se puso encima de el….

-estás listo Tenmi-cienta, querida-

-espera...el cuento no es así, es más infantil-

-pero este foro y su público pide acción y no se lo negaremos-

-si niégaselo,…espera…¡no!-

Tsurugi, comenzó a besar a Tenmi-cienta, el beso fue apasionado y con la facilidad de que tena tenía un vestido fácil de quitar, tsurugi se lo arrebato de una dejándolo en ropa interior, pero tsurugi no quería esperar y le quito los bóxer…

-espera…vas muy rápido-

-perdona llevo esperando desde que comenzó el cuento-

-¿cómo?-

-(T.K), soy yo, así que calla y déjate querer tenma-

Tenmi-cienta, correspondió el dulce beso de su príncipe y acepto entregarse a su majestad, tsurugi se decizo de su ropa y se fue sobre Tenmi-cienta de nuevo, se acomodó en medio de y fue directo a donde quería llegar, coloco su miembro dentro de Tenmi-cienta haciéndolo gemir,

Lentamente tsurugi entro y después de un rato comenzó a moverse lentamente, se sentía tan bien, así que comenzó a subir el ritmo más y más, Tenmi-cienta estaba fascinado por sentirse así, poco a poco las caricias, besos y esa pasión que subía poco a poco dio por resultado que tsurugi terminara dentro de tenma y el castaño en su vientre….tsurugi salió de tenma y se recostó sobre el besando sus labios…

-tsurugi, si querías llegar a esto, lo hubieras pedido, y me evitaba que medio mundo se riera-

-perdona, te amo, Tenmi-cienta-

-no me llames asi-

-perdona...te amo tenma-

-yo a ti tsurugi-

Tenmi-cienta se quedó en los brazos de su amado príncipe, y así después se casaron y tuvieron un final feliz.

Fin.

-ningún animal u objeto fue dañado durante este fic-

-¿yo que? –

-bueno, tal vez solo tenma, de ahí en fuera nadie, fin-

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara mucho ,<p>

espero no les arruinara el cuento

y al contrario les guste mucho...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
